This invention relates generally to a mobile communication device, and more particularly to a mobile terminal used in a wireless communication system wherein the mobile terminal includes at least two body portions which are relatively rotatable through a range of up to about 360°.
A mobile terminal is used for sending and receiving information in a wireless communication system, such as a mobile telephone in a cellular telephone system. A mobile telephone typically includes a display and input mechanisms, such as keypads, buttons, and the like, which are used to control the mobile telephone. The display is used for viewing information and the input mechanisms typically provide for data entry, as well as control of any multi-media interface including the display.
With the growing popularity of the internet, mobile telephones are being used as receivers for not only voice data, but also various forms of visual data viewable on the display, such as e-mail, faxes or other forms of processed documents, pictures, videos or web pages. Mobile telephones can also function as a gaming device. Further, some mobile telephones now include a camera function for capturing images and satisfying the rising demand for video or image-based communication. Capturing images is typically accomplished by manually actuating the camera function via a shutter button or a specified sequence of key strokes.
As the various functions of a mobile telephone increase, so does the need for varying types of input mechanisms for each function. Unfortunately, users are usually restricted to one keypad layout that must suffice for multiple modes of use, such as making phone calls, gaming, messaging and image capture. Finding ways to achieve additional space savings for mobile telephones is desirable to vendors and consumers alike. As mobile telephones become smaller, less area is available for the input mechanisms. For ergonomic reasons, there is a limit below which it is undesirable to decrease the size and spacing of buttons and keys, especially keys within a keypad. One solution is to require keys to perform more than one function, as in so-called “soft keys.” However, the more functions assigned to multi-function keys, the more difficult and confusing a mobile telephone becomes to use. Thus, while the compactness of the mobile telephone is advantageous for portability with regard to ordinary voice communication, this diminishment in size creates a built-in disadvantage with respect to adding features and functions to the mobile telephone. For example, size limitations lead to difficulty in viewing the display while communicating over the mobile telephone or providing user input. Enlargement of the mobile telephone is not a solution, since increased size of the mobile telephone defeats the purpose of a compact, portable communication device.
The goal of maintaining the compactness of a mobile telephone is advanced by a “flip phone”, wherein the housing of the mobile telephone includes two body portions pivotally joined at one end such that one body portion serves as a “flip” cover. In this arrangement, the body portions of the housing are moveable between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, a display and keypad are visible and accessible. In the closed position, the display and keypad are substantially concealed, which can be a disadvantage in using some of the functions of the mobile telephone. Another type of mobile telephone, sometimes referred to as a “jackknife phone”, has a housing including two body portions which pivot about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal plane of the housing. This configuration allows for the display to always be on the outside of the mobile telephone. However, the mechanical and electrical connections between the body portions is complex.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile terminal for use in a wireless communication system which is adapted to efficiently accommodate multiple functions while maintaining compactness, portability, and functionality.